Intelijen Geblek Bener
by Goldstein-Izayoi
Summary: Sera ditangkap orang Intelijen Geblek Bener setelah ia mencuri sepatu satpam Benteng Vredeburg! Setelah ia diinterogasi Rin dan Heiji, apa yang terjadi?


_DISCLAIMER: Plot cerita ini terinspirasi dari video _indie_ berjudul _Paidi Agen ISO_._

_Haruskah author bicara soal _Detective Conan_ dan atau _Vocaloid_? *kabur sebelum _author_ diburu orang IGB (Intelijen Geblek Bener)*_

_Uwaa~ udah berapa lama nih ane rilis fanfik berbahasa Indonesia? Udah, udah, daripada dituntut Eyang Subur (!?), kita lanjutkan ke naskah aja ya~_

* * *

_2 Januari 20xx, sekitar 1005 WIB  
__Saluran radio, frekuensi 140.45 MHz__  
_

"Kedelai Hitam kepada Jeruk Bali, Kedelai Hitam kepada Jeruk Bali, tersangka dilaporkan telah tertangkap di daerah Vredeburg, ganti!" seru suara seorang pria.

"Kedelai Hitam, yah? Si Jeruk Bali tidak ada di tempat, Mas. Orangnya ...," jawab suara seorang wanita.

"Asem~" potong si pria.

* * *

_Sekitar 10 menit kemudian  
Ruang interogasi Markas Besar Intelijen Geblek Bener_

Seorang wanita – sebut saja Kagamine Rin *eh, itu memang nama aslinya, ding*, alias Jeruk Bali – tengah duduk sambil menunggu seseorang yang hendak ia interogasi. Ia datang ke ruang interogasi sekitar sepuluh menit sebelum interogasi dimulai, dan sambil menunggu si tersangka datang, ia membaca koran yang ia dapat dari saudaranya – sebut saja Len *nama asli lagi tuh woi~*, alias Pisang Ambon.

'Hari ini ada berita apa yah,' pikir Rin sambil membuka koran yang ia bawa. Begitu ia melihat tajuk salah satu berita dalam koran yang ia dapat dari Len, betapa kagetnya ia saat mendapati tulisan sepanjang ini menjadi tajuk harian itu:  
"_Ada_ _Cewek Tiduran di Halaman Keraton  
Tidurnya Nggak Pake Baju, Nggak Pake Celana  
(Nggak Telanjang, Tapi Pake Pakaian Dalam)  
Eh, Ternyata Tidurnya Nggak Pake Nafas Juga  
Langsung Deh Polisi Diberi Keterangan_"

'Aduh, ini tajuk apa ringkasan berita, sih, panjang bener sampai lima baris, 5W1H-nya hampir lengkap pula,' gerutunya kemudian sembari _facepalm_. Begitu ia memeriksa itu koran apa – ternyata _Lampu Kuning_, salah satu koran kriminal paling koplak di lingkungan sekitar mabes IGB, 'terkenal' karena tajuk beritanya yang panjang dan sering seenaknya – ia lalu berucap lirih dengan senyum ironis, "Pantas, _Lampu Kuning_, yah. Sejak kapan Len-kun doyan koran _nggak bener_ seperti itu?"

"Permisi," sebuah suara menyeru dari luar. "Silakan masuk," jawab Rin.

"Jeruk Bali? Nggak biasanya kamu doyan _Lampu Kuning_?" tanya si agen – sebut saja Haibara Ai *lagi-lagi nama asli -_-*, alias Keong Racun – sementara ia membawa si tersangka. Ai tahu benar Rin sering ilfil kalau membaca koran _Lampu Kuning_.

"Tahu, tuh, Pisang Ambon. Dia yang memberiku koran ini. Kukira koran biasa, eh nggak tahunya _Lampu Kuning_," jawab Rin.

"Hayo, sebenarnya kamu atau dia yang doyan koran _Lampu Kuning_?" tanya Ai menggoda. Rin menjawab, "Ya dia, lah. Sejak kapan aku doyan koran nggak beres seperti ini, Keong Racun?"

"Udahlah, daripada melebar ke mana-mana, mending ini orang segera diurus, gih," kata Ai agar pembicaraan tidak melebar, diikuti anggukan dari Rin dan berpindahtangannya segepok berkas, sepertinya mengenai si tersangka, dari Ai ke Rin. Tak lama, Ai pamit.

"Jadi ini nih, tersangkanya? _Sera Masumi, lajang, 20-an tahun,_" Rin mulai menginterogasi si tersangka sambil membuka berkas itu.

"Kenapa? Aku manis ya?" sahut si tersangka.

"Nggak, pahit!" balik si interogator. "Kau tahu siapa aku?" Si tersangka hanya menggeleng.

_#off-scenario_

"Kau takut kepadaku?" tanya Rin. Tersangka menggeleng lagi.

"Kau takut kepada tuanmu?" tanyanya lagi. Tersangka mulai ragu untuk menggeleng.

"Oh, jadi kau tak takut dengan tuanmu? Kalau kamu diam saja, kau akan kulaporkan kepada tuanmu," lanjut Rin. Si tersangka mengangguk ketakutan.

Sesaat kemudian, setelah bertukar tatapan, Sera dan Rin mengamuk ke _author _ karena naskah yang beberapa hari yang lalu ia bagikan keliru. _Bleach Piece_, ini interogasi apa Abunawas (baca: Rin) _ngerjain _binatang sirkus (baca: Sera) nih? *dan Sera makin mengamuk karena ia tak rela disamakan dengan binatang sirkus*

"Woi, Kaito sialan, _balikin_ naskah gue!" Tak tahunya, _dua _ekor (?) Kaito – yang satu rambutnya hitam; yang satu biru, entah bagaimana ceritanya – mendatangi _author_ untuk digebuki rame-rame.

* * *

_Udah, udah, kembali ke naskah asli, anak-anak!_

* * *

"Jadi ini nih, tersangkanya? _Sera Masumi, lajang, 20-an tahun,_" Rin mulai menginterogasi si tersangka sambil membuka berkas itu.

"Kenapa? Aku manis ya?" sahut si tersangka.

"Nggak, pahit!" balik si interogator. "Kau tahu siapa aku?" Si tersangka hanya menggeleng.

"Agen Jeruk Bali, Intelijen Geblek Bener. Kamu tahu apa ini?" tanyanya sambil melempar selembar koran bergambar makanan ke arah tersangka.

"Jamur goreng dibalut tepung," jelas Rin kepada Sera mengenai makanan yang tergambar. "Sarapanmu semalam (?) di warung sambal samping Kridosono. Belum kamu bayar, ya?" tuduh Rin (sok tahu). "Pantas di sini ditulis '_suka ngutang kalau makan,_' cocok dengan kenyataan," lanjutnya sambil melempar beberapa foto makanan lain: bandeng, tempe, dan tahu goreng, semuanya disertai semangkok sambal. "Menu lain di warung itu. Belum kamu bayar juga, kan?" tuduhnya sok tahu.

Kemudian, setelah Rin melemparkan sebuah majalah yang dibuka pada halaman bergambar iklan produk sepatu pria, ia melanjutkan aksi sok tahunya, "Kalau kau lihat itu, apa yang kau ingat? Masjid samping Benteng Vredeburg. Ke masjid tuh mestinya beribadah, bukannya, ngapain, tuh? _Nilep_ sepatu mas-mas satpam benteng yang sedang shalat. Buat suami gelapmu ya?"

"Lho, suami gelap siapa?" tanya Sera keheranan.

"Jangan mengelak," lanjut Rin.

"Lho, gimana nggak mengelak kalau suami gelap saja tak punya," balas Sera.

"Maksudmu?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Sepatunya aku pakai untuk kepentingan sendiri, tante," jawab Sera.

"Idih, ogah gue punya keponakan transgender sepertimu," potong Rin dengan ekspresi jijik.

"Kau kira aku ini transgender, mentang-mentang aku 'rata'? Sori ya, gue cewek tulen. Dasar, 'rata' teriak 'rata,' maksudnya apaan nih? Sepatunya gue jual lagi ke pasar maling. Tahu pasar malingnya di mana nggak? Tempatnya di belakang Stasiun Lempuyangan, selatan Stadion Kridosono."

"Selamat siang," seru seorang pria – sebut saja Hattori Heiji *lagi-lagi nama asli -_-* – sambil masuk.

"Siang. Perkenalkan, ini agen Kedelai Hitam," jawab Rin.

"Nih, aku beri foto syahdu. Kau kenal orang ini?" tanya Heiji sambil meluncurkan seberkas dokumen ke arah Sera.

"Ini ... vokalis Noah, bukan? Atau Wali? Kok nggak mirip sama Arya Wiguna (!?) yah?" gumam Sera ngelantur.

"Bukan," jawab Heiji. "Bukan ketiganya," sambung Rin.

"Lalu, ini foto siapa?" tanya Sera.

"Ini foto si satpam Benteng Vredeburg," tukas Heiji.

"Hah? S-s-s-s ..." Sera terbata-bata.

"Iya, mas-mas satpam Vredeburg yang sepatunya kamu tilep, udah ingat?" tanya Heiji.

"Vredeburg?" tanya Sera.

"Mm-hm. Ingat, kan?" jawab Rin. "Coba kamu lihat bagian selanjutnya," tambah Heiji.

"Duh, Gusti~ Lho, ini bukannya foto Mbak Eni warung langganan gue? Celaka, baru ingat gue belum bayar! Bayar dulu ah~" Sera _ngeloyor_ pergi.

"Hei, titip nasi pecel dan es teh dua yah, untuk aku dan dia," seru Heiji – maksudnya sih untuk dia dan Rin.

"Uang siapa?" tanya Sera.

"Uangmu dulu lah, nanti kuganti," jawab Heiji.

"Enak saja, kau kira aku ini pembantumu?" semprot Sera.

"Hei, kamu ini jadi tersangka kok malah kelayapan? Nggak tahu malu ya kamu?" sergah Rin sebelum Sera keluar.

"Yang mestinya malu tuh kamu. Aku tahu rahasiamu," Sera mengelak, menyerang Rin malah. Rin hanya bisa melongo.

"Gara-gara ketipu MLM, kamu jadi istri Eyang Subur, _tho_?"

* * *

_tamat_

* * *

_**A.N.: Ane lempar **_**Lampu Kuning**_** semata untuk mendompleng koran **_**Lampu Merah**_** (soalnya koran **_**Lampu Merah **_**dan **_**Lampu Hijau**_** (pernah) ada beneran di dunia kita, daripada kena tuntutan~), tanpa berniat **_**numpang ****ndompleng**_** Kagamine bersaudara yang (kebetulan) juga dominan kuning. Oh, IGB nggak ada hubungannya dengan KGB (intelijen Uni Soviet).**_

_**Hadeeh, kapan nih, fenomena Eyang Subur berhenti mewarnai infotainment Indonesia? **__**Bagaimana pula Intelijen Geblek Bener menempatkan orang Jepang di Yogyakarta?**_


End file.
